The Guardian Of Faith
by AgentImagination18
Summary: Pitch is back! And the Man in the Moon needs a new Guardian. Meet Faye Starr. She's a fairy, and the new Guardian! But will Faye agree to help the Guardians? Or will she join Pitch? Excuse the bad summary. Rated for no reason. NOTICE: I decided to start this story over. New version is called Knight In Shining Armour.
1. A New Guardian

'' North, this had better be good.'' Bunny said impatiently, tapping his foot. Bunny wasn't exactly hot on North's little gatherings, especially this close to Easter.

North nodded. '' Man in Moon has chosen new Guardian!''

Everyone was silent.

'' Please tell me your joking,'' Bunny broke the silence. '' We just got Frostbite over here a year ago! Why do we need another one?!" Jack rolled his eyes at the rabbit.

North shrugged. Sandy tugged on his arm, and pointed to the window. All the Guardians followed Sandy's finger to see the Moon shining through the window.

'' Who is he?'' Jack wondered. He wasn't sure how he felt about a new Guardian. Bunny was muttering under his breath, '' Please don't be the Groundhog,'' over and over again.

The moon shined on a spot on the floor, and a cloud of mist appeared. Suddenly, a picture of a person formed from the mist. It was a girl. She looked about 16. She had curly dark brown hair that went down to her waist. Her skin was pale, but not unnaturally. She had big beautiful silver eyes with flecks of purple and a mischievous look in her eyes. She wore a purple camisole-like tank top, black jeans, silver flats and a black fedora with a silver ribbon. She had a shy smile on her face, and two silver wings on her back.

The name Faye appeared in curly silver writing above the image, which eventually faded away.

Everybody was silent for a moment.

Then,

'' So, anybody know where my sack is?''

* * *

**So, what do you think? Was everybody in character? As you can tell, Faye is a fairy. The next chapter will be about Faye, so you can see what she's like. And let me tell you one thing: she does NOT like being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal. BTW, the last line was North. No flames please!**


	2. Meet The Yetis

**Yes, it's finally up! Oh, and did you guys notice my new picture and username? What do you think of it? Oh, and in case you didn't know, my old username was AgentBobcat.**

* * *

'' I still can't believe I have to go with you.'' Bunny complained for the millionth time.

Jack smirked. '' Oh, come on Kangaroo! You know you love me!''

Bunny punched Jack in the stomach. '' In your dreams, Frostbite.''

Jack looked around, then noticed a figure standing on a roof. Wings poked out of it's back.

'' Shut up for a second!'' Jack commanded. He pointed to the person. '' There she is.''

Bunny glanced at it, then nodded. '' Alright. You take the front, I'll take the back.'' He whispered. Jack nodded and flew in front of the girl.

'' Hey.'' He greeted, displaying his trademark smile that would have made Baby Tooth drop dead.

The girl glared at him. '' Hey is for horses. Then again, you do look like a horse.''

'' Ooh, somebody's a little feisty.'' Jack teased.

'' And somebody is about to loose some teeth.'' The girl threatened, holding up a staff that looked kind of like Jack's, but was white and straight.

Jack rolled his eyes. '' Like I'm afraid of a little fairy.''

The girl glared at him. '' You wanna say that again, Snowflake?''

'' Aw, what are ya gonna do? Throw sparkles at me?'' Jack teased.

The girl's grip tightened on her staff. '' Oh, you really are asking for it.''

'' Listen, as much as I would love to beat up a poor defenseless fairy, there's bigger problems. Fellas?'' He called.

Phil, Bunny and Fred ( a small yeti with reddish brown fur ) stepped out of the shadows. Bunny was holding the snowglobe. Phil was holding a sack.

The girl's eyes widened in realization. She flew up, but Fred quickly grabbed onto her ankle. She hit him on the head with her staff, and wiggled out of his grip and started flying away!

Jack sighed. Good thing Sandy had lent him some sand.

He quickly took out the ball of sand and threw it at the girl.

It hit her on the head. She immediately dropped to the ground, fast asleep. Butterflies danced above her head.

Fred grabbed her and stuffed her in the sack. Bunny smashed the snowglobe and muttered, '' North's Workshop. ''

Phil tossed the sack through the portal, him and Fred following. Bunny was about to tap his foot on the ground, when Jack shoved him in. Jack flew in after the cursing rabbit, laughing happily.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the positive reviews! Sorry this took so long! In the next chapter, you'll see how Faye reacts to being kidnapped by Yeti. Don't worry, it'll be up soon!**

**I was just wondering what the E in E. Aster Bunnymund stands for. What do you think it stands for?**


	3. At the North Pole

I blinked. _Where am I?_ I stretched out my arms, only to realize that I was in a bag. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to me. Jack Frost. The Yetis. A snowglobe. The portal.

I quickly crawled out of the bag to find myself staring at a big Russian man with tattoos on his arms.

'' There she is! Faye!'' He exclaimed happily.

I stood up.

'' Who are you and why did you kidnap me?'' I asked commandingly, my wings fluttering slightly.

'' We are the Guardians!'' He exclaimed, ignoring my last question.

'' That's the Sandman, or Sandy.'' He pointed to a sleeping man made out of sand.

'' That's the Easter Bunny, or Bunnymund.'' He pointed to the tough looking giant rabbit holding a bommerang.

'' That's Jack Frost.'' He pointed to the smirking teen with the white hair.

'' That's the Tooth Fairy, or Tooth.'' He pointed to a pretty woman covered with brightly colored feathers who was now staring at my teeth and was holding my mouth open with her fingers.

'' Tooth, fingers out of mouth.'' North said.

She giggled. '' Sorry! They are just so beautiful!''

'' Thanks.'' I replied, a little weirded out.

'' And I am Santa Claus! But you can call me North!'' The man with the tattoos exclaimed.

I nodded. '' So, North... why am I here?'' I asked.

'' Because you are... a Guardian!'' He announced.

I blinked. '' Pardon?''

Suddenly, a bunch of elves and yetis came flooding into the room. Music started playing. North grabbed a big, dusty book and started looking for a page.

I slammed my staff on the ground. '' HEY!'' I yelled.

Everything stopped.

I sighed. '' Look, I am very flattered and all, but you don't want me as a Guardian. Trust me.''

'' But Man in Moon chose you!'' North protested.

I froze.

'' He talks to you?''

I stared up at the Moon. '' But... why me?''

North sighed. '' Walk with me.'' He started walking away. I quickly flew after him.

We walked through the Workshop. It was amazing! Filled with so much happiness and toys! But...

'' I thought the elves made the toys.'' I commented.

'' We just let them believe that.'' North whispered to me as we passed a bunch of elves '' working'' .

One was eating tinsel, the other was getting electrocuted. Both had big, stupid grins on their faces.

'' Great job! Keep up good work.'' North said with fake niceness as he hurried by them. I gave them a nervous thumbs up.

We walked into a room.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut.

'' Now, we get to tacks of brass.'' North said seriously, looming over me.

'' Who are you, Faye? What is your center?'' He poked me in the chest.

'' Uh... what is a center?'' I asked.

'' Your Center is who you are on inside. It is what you protect in children. It is your greatest power.'' He explained.

I nodded. '' So, what's your center?''

He beamed. '' I am glad you asked! My center is Wonder, because I have eyes that see wonder in everything!'' He pointed to his big blue eyes.

'' Interesting.'' I commented.

'' North!'' Tooth cried from outside.

North quickly opened the doors. '' Pitch is attacking the Warren! ''

* * *

**Yes, I know I made you wait very long, and I'm sorry! Hopefully this chapter was good. **

**Did you notice my new username and picture? What do you think of them?**


	4. Author's Note- Important!

**Hi guys!**

**Yes, I know it's been a long time. I am very sorry to keep you waiting and for you to find an Author's Note instead of a new chapter, but I've decided to re-do this story.  
**

**I've been trying to figure out Faye's personality and stuff for a while, and I think she is kind of a Mary Sue.  
**

**Super sorry, and flames are welcome because I honestly kind of hate myself for doing this to you guys. Faye is going to be a lot different, and the new story's title will be Knight In Shining Armour. **

**Once again, really sorry. **

**Peace out,  
**

**AgentImagination22  
**


End file.
